Kingdom Hearts:Revolutions
by TheMasterLink
Summary: When Sora wakes up after escaping Castle Obliviation he finds out it was all a dream. But when it happens all over but with much more heartless he finds out it was only practice for the real thing.
1. Prelude

Sora woke up...He wasnt anywhere he knew. Donald...and Goofy were gone. Sora walked over to a light near him. He saw the keyblade in the light and picked it up. But suddenly shadows came around him...Sora tried to fight but couldnt. It was like a challenge he couldnt win. Defeating the heartless. He tried so hard...and got so far...but in the end it doesnt even matter. It was too much for a kid. But...

Sora woke up. He was in destiny islands. He looked around. He saw Riku and Kari. Maybe all of it was a dream. Donald and Goofy a dream. Castle obliviation and neverland all...a dream. Sora got up and went over to Riku.

"Sora you're finnaly up! Do we have to wait all the time for you?" Asked Riku.

"Ummm no."  
"Well comon we have a raft to finish!"  
"Wait up!"

Sora ran after Riku while thinking _"this seems vaugely familier..."_ He soon was again getting supplies for the trip just like the dream. Well the beginning of it. Soon they had done all the work and Sora went back to his house to rest. Sora couldnt stop thinking this happened before. He looked out his window to see if a storm would form. It soon did but Sora stayed put. He wasnt going to make that mistake again.He didnt want to go away from home and his friends again. But then he remembered he had more friends while doing it. Sora opened his window and jumped out in hope to this time correct his mistakes from his dream. He ran up to Riku like in his dream. Sora didnt reach out his hand this time instead he ran. But soon heartless were all around him. And like his dream he soon had the keyblade. Sora started to destroy any heartless he came across. But his time he didnt go into the secret place because he knew he'd have to face his shadow. But still there was a strong wind. Sora was blown back to the planet where he'd have to fight his shadow. But this time he knew some tricks.

"Thunder!" Yelled Sora.

Nothing happened. Sora tryed some other spells but they didnt work.

"I guess Ill have to do this without spells.."

Sora though soon defeated his Shadow and was engulfed in the black goo again. He soon woke up in traverse town. But unlike his dream Heartless where everywhere! People were being turned into heartless left and right! And now Sora knew that his dream was only practice of what to come.


	2. Traverse Town

Sora started to kill the heartless but much better than before because of the practice. But the problem was there were twice the population of heartless than in practice. Sora ran up to the Cids shop in hope of Cid helping him. Sora ran into the shop to find heartless but no Cid. Sora must've made a huge mistake but wha was it? Sora ran out to find the Guard Armor already there. Sora paniked and ran to the third district in hope of finding Goofy or Donald. Luckily there they were fighting swarms of heartless.

"Goofy you sure the keyblade is here?" Asked Donald.

"Yeah. Im pretty sure." Said Goofy.

"How do you know?"  
"It right over there!"  
"Wha?"

Donald and Goofy turned to Sora fighting off some heartless.

"Donald Goofy im so glad I found you!" Said Sora fighting off some more heartless.

Donald looked at Sora then whispered to Goofy: "Do we know this kid?"  
"Nope." Replied Goofy.

Donald fought off some more heartless then said: "Well we dont know you but you have the keyblade so we have to follow you!"

"Too bad you dont remember me.." Said Sora.

They started fighting off heartless again. This time though another man fought with them.

"Leon?" Asked Sora.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Asked Leon.

"Well...its a long story."

"We dont know him either!" Said Donald.

"Oh well you've got the keyblade so I guess I should know the person with it." Said Leon.

Sora looked around and said: "I think we've got some big company."

3 Guard Armors Stood around the group ready to attack. And to finish them off were a couple hundred shadows.

"I've got a great plan!" Said Sora.

"What?" Asked Leon.

"Run and say we defeated them..."  
"Works for me!"

So the group started to run...straight in the direction of the couple hundred heartless.

"We're screwed." Said Sora.

"Maybe we can defeat the shadows?" Said Donald.

"...We're screwed." They all said in unison.

"Wait I have a better plan!" Said Leon. "See that huge archway above all the shadows? Destroy it and it'll fall on all of them."

Sora did what leon said and it did kill all the shadows but the gate was locked.

"I really do hate this place." Said Sora.

"Well I know we can probobly defeat the 3 armor things now." Said Goofy.

"We can try." Said donald.

So they started to fight the Guard Armors in hope of destroying them. Soon they had all 3 defeated. But it gave the heaqrless just enough time to send another couple hundread Shadows over the locked gate. Sora,Leon,Donald, and Goofy fought to destroy all of them only to find that there was another archway standing above all the heartless.

"Would you be so kind?" Asked Leon.

"My pleasure." Said Sora destroying the collumns supporting the archway.

Soon the heartless were all dead and Sora was soon standing at the gates to go outside traverse town.

"Well its been good meeting the keyblade holder." Said Leon.

"Yeah same here." Said Sora.

Soon Sora blasted off in Donald and Goofys Gummi Ship in hope of this time correcting what he did wrong in his dream.


End file.
